Noah has a Child?
by Noah's twin
Summary: What happens when Noah is having a kid. How will Cody react? How will the kid be? We these people ever have a normal life. This is based off of Totaldramafan 16 picture. It is called Noah and Cody's love Child. Contains special guest star Mike in A/N.
1. Chapter 1

An: I do not own anything in this fic. SO do not sue.

Noah: What is with the title?

Me: Nothing.

Noah: You did not. I can not belive you.

Mike: What is going on guys? Why is Noah stuffing a...

Cody: DUDE! Do not finish that.

Mike: What? I was just going to say a gag in her mouth.

Noah: So I can stop her airflow and wont finish this Story.

Mike: Okay, then lets get this first chapter on the roll.

In the city of Kander Park two people lived on Loma Street. One was a Choir teacher Cody Anderson and the other was a tenth grade honor's English teacher Noah Mystery Anderson. They have been together for 10 years now and were married for five of those years. It was early morning when Cody woke up to hear his love vomiting. This was the second time this week. When Noah came out of the bathroom he had on his work clothes. The clothes were wrinkled and mismatching. Cody looked at him in shocked. Noah never dresses like that not even when the whole school found out about them. Cody sat up in the king sized bed.

"Noah, sweetie. Are you alright. You do not seem like yourself. Maybe you should call in sick. I know! You can call in that sub every teacher calls in what is his name..." Cody pauses for a minute and walks to his side of the dresser.

"I know now Mr. Dickson." Cody said putting on his black dress shirt.

"Cody, I am alright. Look I am going to the doctor today. Just be sure to be home before 5pm today please." Noah said putting on his green sneakers.

Cody knew there was something up. Noah had on a purple t-shirt with blue jeans and GREEN sneakers. He may have not relive Noah but he will have to trust him.

"Cody, hurry up. We are going to be late for work!" Noah yelled at Cody from the living room.

"I am going stop nagging me." Cody yelled slipping on his dress shoes and putting on his tie.

They walk out the door together and head to Sierra Vista high school. Cody knew this is going to be a long day.

~After school Noah's P.O.V~

I headed to the doctor's office after my last class. Man today was bad. I need to tell my sister to take that Hector kid out of band. He is failing my class as of others.

"Mr. Anderson, Doctor Mathews will see you now." The nurse called out.

Here we go. Now let's see what the matter with me is.

~5:30 pm Cody's p.o.v~

I made a romantic dinner for Noah and I. I hear him come through the front door. I walk to him and give him a kiss on the lips. He broke away after a minute into the kiss. Damm we were getting hot. I then saw the look on his face.

"What is wrong sweetie?" I asked him.

What he said I was not excepting. How could it happen?

"Cody I am five months pregnant with your child. The baby is a boy.

an Cliffhanging!

Noah: Your alive?

Me: Yes, Now you made me act like my o.c.

Mike: Is that a bad thing?

Cody: Start of she is just going to fight with him all of the time.

Mike:?

Noah and Me: Fighting on the floor

Mike oh...

Cody: Review the story please.


	2. Who is on plan

Cody: Welcome back everyone.

Mike: Yep here is the next chapter. We have Noah's Twin and Noah in separate rooms right now so that's why we are doing the disclaimer.

Cody: So Noah's Twin dose not own us and this chapter starts off where chapter one left off.

Mike: We also do not own the second show mentioned. A cookie to anyone who guess right.

What!" Cody said pushing Noah away from him.

"Just Kidding Cody. The reason on why I was not feeling well was a typical normal stomach flu virus. That is it." Noah said having a hand on his stomach and laughing his head off.

"That is not cool dude. You had me worried there for a second. Also Izzy left you this note in the backyard." Cody said taking out a rainbow paper folded into a unicorn.

Noah grabbed the note and shook his head. He started reading it and had a weird look on his face. After he finished reading he just folded it in half and but in his pocket.

"Apparently Izzy is pregnant with Duncan's child" Noah said in his monotone voice.

"Really…..man Duncan a dad? I feel bad for the kid." Cody said sitting on the sofa.

"Me too dude. Ummm… can I ask you something?" Noah said sitting down next to Cody.

"Go ahead and stop being shy." Cody said dragging Noah onto his lap.

"Cody!" Noah yelled, while blushing. "I just wanted to ask you if….." Noah pauses and looks away from Cody. "If you wanted a kid of our own." Noah finally finished his head hanging in shame.

Cody was stunned. He never knew Noah wanted kids of his own. He thought that Noah hated little kids. This just shows how much he knows.

"Noah" Cody says softly making Noah looking at him. "We can adopt one. How is that?" Cody continues in the soft voice.

"No! We cannot adopt! Do you want the kid not knowing where he/she came from? Not know who they are!" Noah yelled at Cody's face.

Crap! Cody forgot Noah was adopted at a young age and he never what he was. He running out of ideas fast.

"Then what do you suggest then?" Cody snapped back at him.

"I was thinking we can have my old best friend Sue have the kid for us." Noah said looking at Cody with puppy dog eyes.

Cody can never say no to those eyes.

"Fine give her a call then." Cody said giving in.

"Thanks." Noah said giving him a peck on the cheek.

~Noah's P.O.V~

I gave my friend Sue a call. Thankfully she answered on the first ring.

"Hello? Is that you Noah?" A female voice said.

"Hey Sue. Is Madeline there?" Noah asked.

"Yeah. It is only the two of us here why?" Sue replied.

"You will know right now. Put your phone on speaker." Noah ordered.

Click

"You're on speaker Noah. Now tell me what is going on." Sue said slightly furious.

"Hi Twin. So did the plan work?" Madeline Noah's twin asked.

"Yep. Cody has no idea. Sue do you know what plan I am talking about now." Noah said an evil smile forming on his face.

"Now I know. So I am giving birth to your and Cody's child."

"Supposedly. That is the cover when…." Madeline never finished her thought when the phone line went dead.

"What! Hello?" Noah asked over the phone. He then hanged up the phone and walked out to the living room.

"Noah is she doing the thing?" Cody asked him.

"Yeah she is." Noah said calmly liked if it was all planed out.

"Great let's eat dinner now. I am starving. I am also craving something bookie and sweet for desert. If you know what I mean." Cody said putting one leg between Noah's and leaning him against the wall.

"Get off me Cody!" Noah whispered yelled at him. His face was beet red.

"Nice one Noah. Now time for desert.' Cody said giving Noah a kiss on the lips and then carrying him to their room. He was more dragging him then anything.

Noah: YOU WHERE KIDDING ABOUT THE THING THE WHOLE TIME!

Me: Yeah or was I? You do not know the plan.

Mike: I thought we..

Cody: I know but how did you get out?

Me:Simple my friend Alex let me out and Noah's ex let him out.

Cody"WHAT!

Noah: Review please.


End file.
